


The Yule Ball

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Romance, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa only wants to dance with someone very special to her and Hecate misunderstands completely
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 23





	The Yule Ball

“Dance with me? Please darling?” Pippa almost begged. It was almost midnight at the Yule ball and despite many eligible witches and wizards asking her, she’d politely said no to everyone all evening. “M.. me?” Hecate looked confused and a little startled at Pippa’s request. “Yes Hecate, you see I was hoping a special person would ask me tonight, but unfortunately they haven’t.” Hecate’s face dropped as did her head. Of course, that would be the only reason such a beautiful witch such as Pippa would want to dance with her. “I see” was all she could manage to say, her heart felt crushed and she was determined not to let Pippa see she was almost on the verge of tears. “I don’t think you do.” Pippa replied and lifted Hecate’s chin with the tip of her fingers. “You see, there’s a bit of a tradition where whoever you’re dancing with on the strike of midnight at the Yule ball is the one you will spend the rest of your life with. I very much wanted that to be you.” Despite Pippa’s hand cupping her face, Hecate’s jaw managed to drop as well as her eyes widening at the realisation of what she was saying. “You.... with me? I—“ Hecate was suddenly lost for words stumbling with them and blushing. Pippa smiled and nodded, confirming her desire. “Well? I know I’ve put you on the spot darling, but what do you say? Will you?” Hecate, struggling to speak, her head spinning with thoughts of her and Pippa returned the nod and croaked out a small “yes, I will.”


End file.
